Bound by Heart
by AddieLee
Summary: [LevixOC] Raya and Levi, soulmates for as long as they can remember. From beyond the Walls, they are sent to infiltrate the ranks, only to awaken for the rebellion against the royal family. Using gifts from their family names, Levi Ackerman and Raya Rodríguez are determined to prevail despite the fate ahead. But will they be unbroken enough for the final challenge? Love.
1. Prologue: The Lost One

Prologue: The Lost One  


 **A/N**

 **Hi there** **, Addie here** **! Omg, I'm excited to be releasing the first chapter of this story!**

 **This chapter's title is a small reference to L from 'Death Note', as his name L Lawliet means 'Lost One'** **. I just found this really suiting to Levi's situation in this chapter.**

 **Anyway! I'll be giving notifying readers of ages of different characters soon, I just don't want to spoil the whole plot yet. This chapter contains manga SPOILERS, including Levi's past with Kenny. Read at your own discretion.**

 **Levi is 4 years old in this chapter.**

 **This story is rated T for death, violence and deep scenes in later chapters. Possible romance.**

 **Rating may change to M, just because I've seen many other writers do so for Levi's strong language.**

 **Disclaimer** **:**

 **I, as the author of this fan fiction does not, in any way, profit from the story and that all creative rights to the characters belong to their original creator,** **Hajime Isayama. I only own my OC, Raya Rödiguez.**

 **All thanks to him for creating such a moving and detailed manga called 'Attack on Titan'.**

* * *

 **Bound by heart**

 _Raya and Levi have been soulmates for as long as they can remember. As skilled fighters from beyond the Walls, they are sent to infiltrate the ranks as sleeping agents, only to awaken when called to aid the rebellion against the current royal family. Using inherited gifts from their family names, Levi Ackerman and Raya Rodríguez are determined to stay strong despite the challenges ahead that attempt to waver their spirit and crumble their loyalty to one another._

 _Betrayal and heart-break, death and sorrow will follow them._ _But will they be left unbroken enough to face the real challenge?_

 _Love._

* * *

 _Ice cold_.

That was the only thing he could feel. The type of cold that wound its way around your bones like ivy slowly licking life out of a tree. The unpleasant stench of death and decay hung in the room like a dead man's noose, eerily still as the dim lighting of the room flicked almost dangerously, threatening to die out.

A hand dangled from the edge of the bed, lifeless as its owner, the arm attached to it barely supported the clump of flesh and bone. Hair matted with dry sweat framed the breath less figure, a human too fast asleep.

Beside the bed crouched a silent mourner, a young child not yet capable of feeling loss and pain, who witnessed the death with little understanding, quietly shivering in the unmerciful cold.

Silence accompanied the limp shadow, pitying it for its unfortunate fate.

A creaking sound suddenly resonated down one of dark halls, followed confidently by the light, though unmistakable trod of heavy boots.

The shadow of the boy weakly twitched his head, inclining his ears to the foreign sound.

As the footsteps grew to a crescendo, the child slowly pondered about his actions.

The echoing of the intruder halted at the entrance to the door, silence stumbling along with it.

A broad, hooded figure advanced cautiously into the room, pausing slightly at the sight of the corpse on the worn bed.

"Dead."

A single syllable reached the boy's ears, who tried to stay dead still despite the constant shivering.

Unfortunately, the figure still caught sight of a small child in the midst of the darkness.

"Who are you?" The figure demanded, voice penetrating the lumbering silence, looming over the boy.

Slowly, but surely, the boy stuttered out.

"Levi…just Levi"

Upon hearing the youthfulness of the voice, the tall man rose a brow, surprise overcoming him.

"Her son then? Hn, so I'm an uncle." The broad shouldered man muttered, then louder to his new found nephew "Levi huh? Name's Kenny."

Kenny stuck his hand out towards the boy, a seeming open gesture of welcoming, which oddly contrasted his usual demeanor.

"Well then Levi, why don't you come with me?"

There was no response, then a timid hand rose to meet strong, calloused ones.

The two figures rose and the boy named Levi felt he had been lifted from the shadows, trusting the man he now knew to be Kenny. But the reality of life had yet to dawn on him, though already it had orphaned him and smeared a mark of its unending cruelty upon his soul.

Hands that had once dripped from the blood of his enemies held small, innocent ones that have yet to experience, staining them with his evil too.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Finally, my first chapter of my first ever fan fiction is completed! How long I've wanted to do this, I dunno but I hope you've enjoyed it. It's probably too early for you to decide whether or not you like this sort of stuff but comments and constructive criticism is valued. Anything you perhaps want to see? Tell me!**

 **Next chapter I may do stuff about the life Kenny and Levi had for a while (if so, I'll just summarize up the four years they spent together) or I could go into after Kenny leaves and Levi's first encounter with Raya.**

 **Btw, I am sticking loosely to the cannon, but Levi** _ **will**_ **be part of a rebel group outside the walls.**

 **Tell me which one you want to see for the next chapter!**

 **Until then!**

 **-Aurora**


	2. Chapter 1: Her Sapphire Eyes Part 1

Chapter One: Her Sapphire-blue Eyes

Part 1

 **A/N**

 **I'm rather nervous to release this chapter since it may not have as much detail as you may have expected from the prologue.  
**

 **I promise that once I set the rhythm going, these author notes will get shorter, so you have more time to read.**

 **Thanks to NeavehMichelle13 and JuliaTheUnicorn for being the first few to comment on Quotev- both of you have motivated me to write this chapter!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Manga spoilers included- read at own discretion.**

 **This story is rated T for death,** **strong** **violence and dark scenes. Also rated for romance.**

 **Rating may change to M, just because I've seen many other writers do so for Levi's strong language.**

 **Disclaimer** **:**

 **I, as the author of this fan fiction does not, in any way, profit from the story and that all creative rights to the characters belong to their original creator,** **Hajime Isayama. I only own my OC, Raya Rödiguez.**

 **All thanks to him for creating such a moving and detailed manga called 'Attack on Titan'.**

* * *

 **Bound by Heart**

 _Raya and Levi have been soulmates for as long as they can remember. As skilled fighters from beyond the Walls, they are sent to infiltrate the ranks as sleeping agents, only to awaken when called to aid the rebellion against the current royal family._

 _Using inherited gifts from their family names, Levi Ackerman and Raya Rodríguez are determined to stay strong despite the challenges ahead that attempt to waver their spirit and crumble their loyalty to one another._

 _Betrayal and heart-break, death and sorrow will follow them._ _But will they be left unbroken enough to face the real challenge?_

 _Love._

* * *

Four years on, Levi would live with Kenny, learning how to scam and lie before eventually learning to pick up the blade.

His young mind, moulded under the brutal hands of his uncle, would harden. Little did he know that his dark childhood would lead him to become one of the strongest of his kind. The young boy barely kept track of the years, but swiftly became eight years of age.

Kenny watched in silence at the young prodigy before him. The grave man knew what he had to do, trying to supress the boiling guilt he felt in the pit of his stomach. He had to get rid of _it_ , and fast.

 _It,_ he repeated to himself. _Yes, don't call him by his name, dampen the feeling of attachment, cut the ties you have made._ He smiled bitterly, _It's the only way to make the parting more bearable, so you don't cave in at the look of betrayal that taints their eyes._ An acquaintance next to him grinned lazily, alcohol evident in his overly relaxed posture.

"You gonna leave 'im, ain' ya? Imma tell ya somethin' lad" the drunkard slumped forward in attempt to come closer. "betrayal sucks, but ta a kiddo like 'im, that's double the sin that'll send ya straight ta hell!"

Having paid little thought to the, now, hungover man, Kenny could hardly stop a scowl. He quickly berated himself, choosing to persist in his thoughts.

 _They're all the same in the end- worthless debts and feelings that chain you to morals._

 _I'm not fit for the role of the parent , I never was._

And so, Kenny Ackerman left nine year-old Levi to his devices, or more so, to his death.

He did not look back.

A boy of ten years glanced down at the bent blade, taking it as a cue to run as he did so, while the dangling frayed clothing that hung off him added to his pathetic look. His pursuers, roughly four or more grown men, pounded through the Underground market after the pesky boy, a pack of wolves prowling, chasing their hunt ruthlessly.

Levi ran, or stumbled- he did not know which, but it was taking all his training with Kenny to keep upright.

 _Kenny_

Levi's chest cramped, the immensity of sorrow, neglect and confusion made murky waters in the swamp that was now his heart. No child should've felt the pain Levi felt.

Panting as the urgency of the situation dawned on him, he, without thinking, darted into a narrow passage.

Only to be met with a dead end.

The hollowness of the alleyway snickered mockingly at him from all angles. He didn't have to time to perceive his surroundings before a dry, calloused fist enclosed around the remnants of his clothes, hoisting the unmoving boy to meet a growling expression.

" You've caused us a lot of trouble, _brat_ " spat the first thug, slouching forwards and releasing a low, gritted growl, spitting dramatically onto the dusty ground Levi had been standing on moments ago.

Smirking with a murderous intent in his eyes, the second, more built figure stepped around the first, gesturing the last men to do the same.

The men took deliberate steps towards Levi, taking their time as they shared arrogant looks, knowing they'd had their prey cornered and were about to claim their prize.

Levi failed to maintain his ground, sidestepping backwards as he drew his last blade from behind him with a terrified hand.

 _Make the first blow_ Levi recalled _offensive, not defensive, I need to get out, but they'll just keep chasing me. I need to end it now._

The young child dashed forwards, feigning a high cut but ducked under the assaulter's legs, slashing them deeply with a double cut. Moving straight on, he knocked the blade out of the second man, not waiting for the cries of the first victim, letting him fall to his knees. His current target, who had still not processed the action yet, was shoved swiftly on the floor, pitifully wimping as another body crashed painfully into his- the body of the third man.

As he landed in the pile with the others, Levi found himself locked in a blade spar with the fourth, unaware of the angered man behind him, kneecaps still dripping with fresh blood.

Only when he was flung into a coarse brick wall that Levi acknowledged his presence. The boy coughed out blood, licking his chapped lips as he registered the impact, noting that a few bruises were screeching in pain along his back.

" _You…_ son of a-" the words of the man that stood, shaking in agitation were cut short, a cynical smile replaced them.

Men that Levi had previously skillfully unarmed staggered on their feet, confusion and vengeance coloring their facial expressions.

"Do his face in Carl, rip out that filthy head of his!"

The man's shaking hand grasping a blade that shook in the air above the boy, sweat from the sneering face dripped down onto Levi's feet.

Levi widened his eyes. His breathing erratic as he knew what was about to come. Even the harsh glint of the thug's golden tooth seemed to bore into him. His young mind flickered back to his short, yet significant time with Kenny. If he were still with him, he would be safe, at least safer than he was at that moment- a knife to the skull situation.

The deafening silence throbbed terrifyingly in his ears, overwhelming his senses.

The hand rose further, a glimmer of light reflected from the knife to Levi's face, illuminating it in a rueful halo.

" _Taste this, kid"_ The man spat out.

Levi barely twitched as the blow began to come rushing downwards...

* * *

 _To be continued..._


	3. Chapter 1: Her Sapphire Eyes Part 2

Chapter One: Sapphire-blue Eyes

PART II

 **A/N**

 **Apologies for the late update, how would you feel if I updated once a week?  
**

 **Is it too early to tell of you're interested or not? Tell me in the comments- these really help me gain leverage on what to do and not do.**

 **I would like to warn though, updates will be very infrequent this year. I'll be very busy and the only time I'll guarantee an update is during the summer, including at least one in January.**

 **I would also like to confirm that there will be major plot divergences, though I will still follow the plot after the recovery of the Trost district. I thought long and hard about this and realised that I shouldn't be so afraid of being different to the other stories out there. Also, Levi's age will change. This was a pain to redo as Levi does actually look really mature when he joins Survey Corps. Just so you know, LEVI WILL BE 18 UPON JOINING SURVEY CORPS. Just because I felt that there would be too many years of him knowing my OC with nothing happening so...**

 **Manga spoilers included- read at own discretion.**

 **This story is rated T for death,** **strong** **violence and dark scenes. Also rated for romance.**

 **Rating may change to M, just because I've seen many other writers do so for Levi's strong language.**

 **Disclaimer** **:**

 **I, as the author of this fan fiction does not, in any way, profit from the story and that all creative rights to the characters belong to their original creator,** **Hajime Isayama. I only own my OC, Raya Rödiguez.**

 **All thanks to him for creating such a moving and detailed manga called 'Attack on Titan'.**

* * *

 **Bound by Heart**

 _Raya and Levi have been soulmates for as long as they can remember. As skilled fighters from beyond the Walls, they are sent to infiltrate the ranks as sleeping agents, only to awaken when called to aid the rebellion against the current royal family._

 _Using inherited gifts from their family names, Levi Ackerman and Raya Rodríguez are determined to stay strong despite the challenges ahead that attempt to waver their spirit and crumble their loyalty to one another._

 _Betrayal and heart-break, death and sorrow will follow them._ _But will they be left unbroken enough to face the real challenge?_

 _Love._

* * *

 **PART II**

" _You wouldn't dare."_

A single sentence, filled with the same venom as the death threat, cracked the ice of the dreadful silence, causing the man to lower the knife in surprise, looking upon the roof at the source of the voice.

In the shadowing darkness, Levi could make out a petite female girl, her face cast alight by the opening in the Underground.

The lithe young girl clothed in a peculiar all-black combat suit jumped with the grace of a professional parkourist, somersaulting through the air and landing a split-kick that could slice skulls, between the two intruders while in midair. The girl, or combat artist in Levi's eyes, followed up the attack with an alternating series of right and left hooks, leaving little to no time for the men to retaliate. Recovering slightly, Levi wasted no time in getting back on his feet, but his full attention was on the clamor in front of him.

Despite the display, Levi could blatantly see her flaws; she was using up too much energy, sacrificing stamina for agility. As he predicted, the blur of dark hair began moving more noticeably heavier, the girl's aims lost accuracy, but she had already inflicted significant damage. As predicted, the men began overpowering her, taking her dying stamina to their advantage, protesting with kicks and punches of their own. The men knew all too well not to hesitate at the final blow this time. Bringing a swift hand back that shone with the reflected light of the knife, they stood over her, baring teeth like a pack of wild animals, staring down at the choking girl.

Levi watched, horror spreading across his face and possessing it, as the girl whom saved his life mere seconds ago was about to be ruthlessly stabbed. He shifted slightly, preparing to lunge forward when a painful sensation pieced the edges of his mind, gasping as he felt his vision blacken for a few seconds. He closed his eyes shamefully, looking away as a way of guilt shook its way through his body.

 _No!_ He thought, _Why can't I move?_

 _Ting_

The unexpected entrance of the sound of metal being chucked against the wall caused Levi's eyes to snap open. Vision clearing, Levi found himself witnessing an explosion of action.

Fists rained down. Kicks were administered. Blood stained the brick walls like posters in a teenager's bedroom wall. Screams and yells clashed fiercely in a dreadful harmony of violence. A second dark figure struck out viscously, silent as a snake slithering through the black.

As soon as the men were all dealt with, the man stalked forwards, combat boots clicking against the stone ground. The girl who laid sprawled on the ground shifted her head weakly, flashing a sheepish grin at the man. Once the figure took a heavy step forward, the shadows that once clung to him dissipated, exposing the black-clad, dangerous, mysterious identity. The man donned a thin, black cloak, that settled around his stature like it was made to be there. He had a desirable height, yet not tall enough to be considered toweringly tall.

"Raya!" The dark haired man barked, "What did I say about engaging in violence?"

The girl accepted his hand up, a mischievous smile caught on her face.

"May have temporarily forgotten. Besides, you seemed to be having fun knocking out those guys over there!" The feisty girl cheekily responded, pointing at the heap of men behind him.

"Buuuut…" she drawled out, " before you get mad at me, we have a situation." She indicated to an injured Levi, who shot suspicious looks towards the two conversing pairs.

The girl, tousled hair and all, bundled over uncaringly to the shivering boy, giving him the widest smile he had ever seen.

"Hey! I'm Raya! Are you okay? What were you doing here? Are you hurt? Can I help?"

The girl flooded Levi with questions, each one overwhelming him to no end.

"Why don't you-" The girl, Raya, stopped when a sharp tug caused her to fall back, out of his personal space.

"Hey, I'm just trying to help Amon!" Raya glared up at the towering shadow.

"I'll deal with your retributions later." Amon turned to Levi.

"You are in need of first aid medical attention, let us help you"

Amon spoke, ignoring the protesting girl beside him and choosing to address him instead.

"What is your name, young man?"

Levi shuddered involuntarily at the dêja vu moment _._

 _Those words_ he thought _No! It can't be happening again. Trust. Trust is a foolish hope. I will not repeat my mistake again!_

"I saw him with Kenny, Kenny Ackerman, I think he was taken in for quite some while. I guess he's been ditched." Raya spoke out her thoughts.

At this, Amon's eyes softened, his posture relaxing before crouching down to meet Levi's height.

"I promise you, young man, regardless of the horrors that you may have been through, that I'll look after you well and protect you from now on. My name is Amon. Will you let us help you?

"Levi," whispered the bruised and battered boy, for the second time in his life. "...just Levi" he added, praying that fate would let him have peace.

Amon smiled, gently taking the boy's extended hand, guiding Levi towards him.

"You won't regret this," he reassured him, "hold me to that promise, Levi"

Nodding absently, the said boy drifted off into an unconscious state, briefly aware of a sigh and two rough hands wrapped around his legs and shoulders, another, smaller, softer one engulfing his blood-soaked fingers, grasping them to comfort him. Levi blinked tiredly, the adrenaline in his body washing off, pain filling in the empty hollows of his mind, glimpsing quickly at the dark haired girl's eyes.

Levi blinked again, this time not by fatigue.

Those stunning, unusually bright, royal-blue eye of hers lulling him to sleep..

Levi succumbed to the slumber that was so welcoming, dreaming of the girl, Raya...and her intriguing, deep sapphire eyes.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **So? How was it? The first kind of chapter for 'Bound by Heart'?**

 **This was a bit like part two of the prologue, if you get what I mean. I'll hopefully be going onto the main plot in the next update.**

 **Unfortunately, I have already written the romance and major plotlines for the story but I fear my story is too AU.**

 **When the romance side of the this story begins to kick in, I'm scared that the writing will loose it's quality and it will mainly be plot based...**

 **But please, tell me what you think!**

 **Comment, like, hate, do tell me what you want to see!**

 **See you soon!**

 **-Aurora**


	4. Temporary Author's Note

**A/N**

 **I do apologise that this is not an update but I need to make a decision on something.**

 **Without revealing the plot, I feel that the original story, the one that I want to write, is far too different from the manga. It involves a lot of concepts that I, personally, had to think long and hard about. In the original story, there are major changes, some of which I don't think people will appreciate.**

 **Instead, I was thinking of creating two stories-which is probably biting out more than I can chew, and doing the story that I want while experimenting with the usual, typical LevixOC romances out there.**

 **I'm very conflicted as of now so please leave a comment or PM me even. It would be great to hear some advice.**

 **Thanks for listening.**

 **-Aurora**


End file.
